darth sinister
by issic clark
Summary: separated at birth by forces beyond either of their control two children strong in the force one a servant of the light and the other servant of the dark are brought back together once again but as enemies on opposing sides will they find what they need and over come their aliments or will one twin kill the other


**Hello people me again with another new story I know, I know but my head is full to bursting with new ideas and I think I like this one. This is a crossover between Naruto and star wars this takes place during the old republic or to be more exact during the great galactic war between the republic and the empire. I want to be clear this will go into the old republic game maybe but my main focus is going to be the war though I will change a few things, add a character or two into the story, and take some things out here and there. **

**There is no set pairing see as how it's going to be war so Naruto will sleep with various girls around the galaxy seeing as how he'll be traveling but I am leaning toward Exal Kessh or Shae Vizla if I do decided to do a pairing. The first chapter will be about Naruto's birth and upbringing into the empire and maybe the battle of Korriban I'm not sure yet but for now I will go over his childhood and training not all his child hood mind you for there will be some time skips but I'm sure you'll get the general idea.**

**Chapter 1**

**Year 3699 BBY, planet Brental IV**

The planet Brental IV a planet in the core worlds of the galactic republic its major import and exports are trade goods, foodstuffs, and financial services. On the planets capital city of Cormond a woman was currently giving birth to twin siblings the woman's name was Tasiele Shan a knight of the Jedi order and descendant of its two heroes Revan and Bastila Shan. Having just gone into labor a while ago the woman was in pain funny when you think about it she has been shot by blasters, cut by swords and other weapons and her Jedi training was difficult as well but birthing two children this has to be the most painful thing she's ever done.

"Were all most their madam Jedi just give me on big push." Said her doctor

And she did just that taking in a big breath she pushed to get one of her children out and then she heard it the crying of a baby she had done it one of her children has come into the world it was a little girl.

"Congratulations madam Jedi it's a girl." The doctor said showing her daughter to her however before she could say anything else the pain came back as it seems the second child was coming now.

"Hold on madam Jedi the second child is coming." Said the doctor and just like before the sibling had come out this time it was a boy.

"It's a boy madam congratulation you have given birth to twin siblings." The doctor said

Tasiele was tired but she pushed it away and took her children into her hands both were fair skinned with blue eyes and had patches of black hair on their heads looking at both she had given them their names

"You my daughter will be named Satele." She said looking at the girl "and you my son will be named Naruto" she said looking at the boy and kissed them both on their heads as the doctors took them away to be examined and she was able to get some much needed rest.

**A day later**

The twins were sleeping in the hospital getting some rest but then suddenly Naruto had woken up as if sensing something was above him. Wiggling around and moving his arms up and down the little boy stared up at the person with natural child like curiosity then suddenly another had inter the nursery it was the doctor that delivered him.

"This is the child I was telling you about when he was born I immediately contacted imperial command I not force sensitive like you lords of the sith my lord but I could tell that this child was special." Said the doctor

"You did well bringing this to our attention and you're right even at this young age I can feel the force in him." The robbed figure said

"Yes though he does have a twin sister I think that you'll be more interested in him than her." The doctor said

"You're right though I can sense her as well it would be difficult to get them both off world without being noticed though I wish I could take both I will settle for the boy." The cloaked man said

"Don't worry I'll make an excuse sudden infant death syndrome isn't uncommon in the galaxy after all." The doctor said leaving the room

Looking down at the baby the cloaked man picked him up "come young Naruto and I will see you become one of the greatest sith lord ever." The man said taking a giggling Naruto with him and leaving the hospital a second later baby Satele had started cry as if sensing a piece of her had been taken and as for the mother Tasiele had grieved over the death of her son.

**Fourteen years later Dromund Kaas**

For as long as Naruto could remember training had always been an intergraded part of his life according to his instructor he was born with high force sensitivity. Since the time he could walk he was given the best instructors in the empire not just for his high force sensitivity but because he was a descendent of one of the greatest sith lords of all time Darth Revan. His ancestor was originally a Jedi who defied the order and republic and saved the galaxy from the mandalorians he defeated their leader Mandalore the ultimate and brought an end to the mandalorians wars. Later his ancestor had fallen to the dark side and had created his own sith empire and had came close to defeating the republic and conquering the galaxy. Until he was betrayed by his apprentice Darth Malak and left for dead the Jedi found Revan and erased his memories and retrained him as a Jedi and once again saved the galaxy.

Although his ancestor is sometimes viewed as a traitor to the sith order even they could not deny his accomplishments of nearly defeating the republic. That meant that Naruto had a great legacy to live up to and redeem in the eyes of the sith though they did not make it easy at all.

Naruto was currently receiving training from the "dread masters" as they called themselves they were a group six human sith lords that was created by the emperor himself. Apparently they were centuries old and served as prophets, generals and advisors.

Their names were Raptus, Bestia, Brontes, Calphayus, Styrak, and Tyrans and they were the most respected and feared sith in the entire empire it was from them Naruto had learned many force techniques and attacks as well as defenses. He had started training with them when he was seven years old at first they were angered at teaching a child who would probably go insane after only one day with them but they were surprised when he didn't go mad but also how quickly he learned their moves and techniques it had been four years since he first started studying with them starting at the age of ten but now was his final test.

All six of his masters had gathered to watch his final test to see if all of their tutelage was or wasn't a waste of time. "Naruto this is your final test, me and my fellow dread lords have trained you well but now we will see what these years of training was fruitful." Said Raptus, he was the leader of the dread masters

"I am ready masters." Naruto said bowing respectfully to his masters

A door had opened and out walked several imperial slaves male and female a like there were about seventy in total they had all looked afraid unsure what was happening or why.

"This is the first part of your final test as we have taught you the ways of battle meditation for the Jedi they have the ability to boost the morale of their allies as well as negate the wills of their enemies. We sith can to similar but our battle meditation is focus more on domination and terror as we have taught you, the first part of the test is to dominate the minds of all those before you and fill them with terror." Said Bestia

Naruto looked at all seventy slaves with cold yellow eyes he called on the dark side he sent a dark side pulse that had engulfed the room. The dread masters could practically see the force around their student it was glowing a deep sinister crimson red, the wave of dark side energy had caught all the slaves and within a second they were his. When he felt that they were all under his control he filled them with fear projected into their minds and brought out their deepest darkest fears to the surface and then after about three minutes of this they had all dropped dead their faces were etched in pure terror. As he was doing this his mind had suddenly been taken from his body and suddenly he found himself in an empty plane of existence however in front of him there was a girl who looked to be the same age as him and looked similar to him, as if he would look like her if he had been born a girl.

**Galactic republic same time Alderaan**

A young girl fourteen years of age had landed on the planet Alderaan a planet that rested in the core of the galactic republic, the planet was considered the pinnacle of the republic ruled by noble families and a royal family. The girls name was Satele Shan and she was a padawan of the Jedi order and its rising star she was considered the best in the order she had dark hair and blue eyes and was considered by many to be beautiful. She is a descendant of legendary republic legends Bastila Shan and Jedi knight/sith lord/redeemed Jedi knight Revan, because of this and her abnormally high force sensitivity she had been given the best teachers that the Jedi order could provided she was trained to use the force and how to use her families' inherited skill battle meditation.

In fact that very skill had brought her and her master Ngani Zho there had been a small plague that had erupted on the planet and while the plague had a cure the infected were to scared and delirious to let the doctors administer it. Because her battle meditation had the ability to influence the emotions of others she had been chosen to use this power to calm the minds of the sick so they could be allowed to administer the cure to those who needed. After this test in her skills in the force was completed she would begin her training in light saber combat skills.

"Okay Satele here is your final test, use your battle meditation and reach into the minds of these people and calm them so they can be cured." Her master said

"Yes master" Satele said

Concentrating and drawing upon the power of the force she had begun to reach into the minds of the sick she drew so much power that the force was practically visible. You could see a blue glow surrounding her as she touched all the minds at the same time she had sent waves of calm and hope into the people so much so that they were all falling unconscious full of their happiest memories and filled with hope and peace. However something happened as she did this she somehow felt her mind leave her body and before she knew it she her mind was in another plane and standing across from her was a boy who looked to be around the same age as her but he also looked like her as if how she would look if she were born a boy.

**Unknown plane**

"Who are you?" the two asked at the same time

Stopping themselves the girl had introduce herself first to the boy. "My name is Satele Shan padawan of the Jedi order" Satele said

The boy stood there in shock as he heard her name and wondered even more who she was. "My name is Naruto Shan apprentice of the sith order." Naruto said

Now it was her turn to be shocked she knew of the sith and their evil order but it was believed they were gone but that wasn't all that shocked her it was the boys name. The same could be said for him he was aware of the Jedi since the empire was about to invade in a few years but what really got him was the girls name.

'Who is he and why does he have my family name/who is she and why does she have my family name?' they both wondered

However before either could say or do anything they were suddenly pulled back to their respective minds and back on their respective worlds. Both wondering if what they say was real

**3 years later **

After completing his training with the dread masters' years ago Naruto had begun training in light saber combat he had constructed his own saber about five months after his training had started. It was a single bladed red light saber with metallic grip with gold handling he had been given the best combat teachers the empire had but as far as Naruto was concerned it wasn't enough he needed more he needed the best and he knew just where to go. Since he was now seventeen he was eligible for star fighter training as such he was currently piloting a ship to the one place where he could get all the light saber training he would ever need.

Yavin 4

Arriving on the planet he had he had touched down in the forest that luckily didn't have many trees to impede his landing in the area. Yavin 4 had rich history to the sith empire it was here where two great sith lords had made their home and tomb here the first being the sith Lord Naga Sadow, he was a contender for dark lord during the ancient sith empire who lead the sith assault during the great hyperspace war and when the war ended he went into self exile on this very planet. After him was another sith lord named Exar Kun. Exar was once a Jedi but then had embraced the dark side of the force he led the infamous sith cult brother hood of the sith and waged a war against the Jedi and the republic. Though he was defeated in the end he had enacted a force ritual that had preserved his spirit on one of the temples of the planet which was why he was here. Although the empire had great sword masters Naruto wanted to be the best and in order to be the best he needed to learn from the best much like how he learned everything force related from the dread masters ancient sith lords who mastered various force techniques. He wanted to learn from one of the greatest light saber master the sith had but not learn per say.

**Temple**

Arriving at the temple Naruto could feel the dark side energy coming from it this was defiantly the right place entering the temple Naruto summoned the spirit.

"Great Exar Kun dark lord of the sith I an acolyte of our order humbly summons you." Naruto said

At first nothing had happened but suddenly the air had gotten colder and he could feel the dark side energy massing around him, suddenly he could see the spirit appear before him there he was Exar Kun dark lord of the sith.

"**Who summons me from my rest?" the spirit asked**

Bowing down to show him respect "I am Naruto Shan member of the sith order and I have come to ask for your knowledge in light saber combat." Naruto said to the spirit

Exar just looked at him as if he was contemplating whether to kill him or not.

"**I have been trapped in the temple for many centuries tell me of this new sith order." The spirit said**

Naruto looked at the spirit and had given him a detailed explanation of the empire and its history and everything that's happened to them since the great hyper space war and their manipulations of the galaxy from the shadows. He told him how they were preparing to strike the Jedi and republic soon and his own explanation of why he was here seeing him. The spirit just floated there and listened to everything he was saying with an impartial look on his face.

"**Very well young one I propose a deal I will give you the knowledge of my combat style and other things but in return I want to enter your body and gain my freedom." The spirit said**

"As much as I want your knowledge I will not let myself be lost in my own mind and let you have free reign of my body." Naruto said

"**You misunderstand I will not take control of your body young sith I will merely give you my knowledge and after that is done I will join the force." The spirit said**

"I don't understand you seek freedom and death why?" Naruto asked confused

"**As I said before I've been trapped on this planet, in this temple for centuries and after hearing your explanation of this reborn empire I wish to help but as I have no body of my own the one thing I can do for the empire is give my knowledge to you for the good of the sith." The spirit said**

"Okay my lord, give me all the knowledge you have." Naruto said

After that the spirit flew into his body and then suddenly his mind was filled with all kinds of knowledge and with it he would be the greatest sith ever.

**Okay people that was the first chapter the next one will be the attack on Korriban hope you enjoy until next time.**


End file.
